


Aziraphale Eats like he Fucks

by TheDemonCrowley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, M/M, Other, Teasing, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonCrowley/pseuds/TheDemonCrowley
Summary: Kinktober day four: Food kink/feederism (just vaguely related to food)Aziraphale is talking to him, but he can’t focus on the words, brain stuttering on his Angel’s reaction to his filet mignon. With the first bite Aziraphale had inhaled sharply at the taste, the weight on his tongue, and it was the exact sound he makes when Crowley first fully slides into him. Crowley can practically feel Aziraphale’s cunt around his cock, the sound dumping him dick-first into memories of Aziraphale’s thighs clutching him, soft skin rubbing against his and Aziraphale panting into his mouth and whining as Crowley fucked him like he needed.





	Aziraphale Eats like he Fucks

Crowley’s enraptured by the noises Aziraphale makes when he eats something he deems good. The soft hum as he eats salmon nigiri that’s soft as butter, the slow exhale as he eats the last bite of cake, content at the taste.

Crowley isn’t sexually into Aziraphale eating, far from it actually, but the noises he makes are half of the noises he makes when they’re intimate.

Aziraphale is talking to him, but he can’t focus on the words, brain stuttering on his Angel’s reaction to his filet mignon. With the first bite Aziraphale had inhaled sharply at the taste, the weight on his tongue, and it was the exact sound he makes when Crowley first fully slides into him. Crowley can practically feel Aziraphale’s cunt around his cock, the sound dumping him dick-first into memories of Aziraphale’s thighs clutching him, soft skin rubbing against his and Aziraphale panting into his mouth and whining as Crowley fucked him like he needed.

“Are you even listening to me?” Aziraphale has set his fork down, manicured hands pressed flat to the table.

“No. Thinking.”

“Thinking?” Aziraphale frowned. “Not to be rude Crowley but you’ve always listened, what are you thinking of?” God his Angel is so needy. Crowley loves him more than anything.

“You.” Crowley nodded, trying to calculate how many courses they had left until the Demon could take him home and make him scream.

“Me? What exact- _ oh _ .” Aziraphale flushed, catching on as Crowley looked him up and down subtly and licked his lips.

“Angel.” Crowley said slowly, he traced the rim of his wine glass with his finger. “You need to finish quickly or I’m snapping us home. I need to be inside of you  _ right now _ .” Someone close to them discreetly coughed, Crowley and Aziraphale not-so-discreetly ignored them.

Aziraphale was flushed pink and fidgeting in his chair, Crowley could smell him started to get wet, his own mouth watering. “There’s two more courses and then dessert.”

Crowley leaned in close until he was inches away from Aziraphale’s ear. “I can smell how much you need me, Angel. I can smell how wet and  _ wanting _ you are. Won’t you give in already so I can eat  _ my  _ dessert?”

A shiver ran down Aziraphale’s spine, letting out a shaky breath. Crowley could smell him even more now. A wait miraculously arrived, the next courses and a variety of desserts packed in high-end take-away boxes in a bag they were holding, check in his hand. Crowley all but tore the items from their hands, watching Aziraphale through his sunglasses as he scribbled his name on it. He shoved it in the general direction of him, Aziraphale thanking the waiter profusely.

Crowley snapped them home and none of the guests thought anything of them vanishing.

“Now let me get started on my first course.” Crowley grinned, working on getting the Angel’s trousers open as the Angel trembled with need.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only vaguely related to the prompt but I had writer's block for my other kinktober prompt for today.
> 
> I have/have had a lot of personal issues in regards to food so I most likely will never write anything that could actually be deemed real feederism or anything along the sort.


End file.
